


Arms

by takajima



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>special thanks to val <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/"><b>butts_anonymous</b></a> for beta-ing and listening to me whine. Heavily inspired by <a href="http://fuckyeahkoyama.tumblr.com/post/62332420220/his-arms-a">this</a> and <a href="http://spilledmilk25.livejournal.com/193213.html">this</a>. I apologise for how cliche they are, I wrote this on a cramped seat on a flight. Set during the NEWS concerts, before their anniversary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to val [](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile)[**butts_anonymous**](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing and listening to me whine. Heavily inspired by [this](http://fuckyeahkoyama.tumblr.com/post/62332420220/his-arms-a) and [this](http://spilledmilk25.livejournal.com/193213.html). I apologise for how cliche they are, I wrote this on a cramped seat on a flight. Set during the NEWS concerts, before their anniversary.

  
Shige kind of hates live performances, because live performances mean changing with NEWS. Shige kind of hates that too. Not just because Massu is a prude, even after they’ve been members for almost ten years. Massu has to change in the corner of the dressing room with Tegoshi looming over him like a safety blanket. Shige finds this strange, because Tegoshi is too small to be a blanket and is a staring pervert, which makes being near him nothing close to safe. Massu never notices since Tegoshi helps him hold his food.

Tegoshi likes to spend as much time as possible stark naked in their dressing room, but that does not bother Shige as much as the fact that Koyama changes in that same dressing room.

Shige knows, and has known for a long time that he has it ~~really~~ a little bad for his supposed best friend. Koyama’s feelings for Shige are _purely platonic_ and Shige is supposed to reciprocate these _purely platonic_ feelings, except that Shige can’t. Not when Koyama is peeling his shirt off with those nice arms — when did Koyama get so ripped? The tallest NEWS member’s once lean arms were now covered in muscle that surely wasn’t there before — at least, absent as of the last time Shige checked Koyama out while he was changing.

“Ne, Shige, Kei-chan’s muscles are nice aren’t they?” Tegoshi, Shige thinks, is not just a pervert, but also a fucking brat. Shige’s attempt to chuck his empty water bottle at Tegoshi misses and it rolls to the corner of the room.

“Really though, where did you get these?” Shige pokes Koyama in the arm. “Were these from the Amazon trip or were you secretly training?”

“I did not,” Koyama giggles and half-heartedly attempts to swat Shige’s fingers away, “secretly train or anything!"

The poking does not stop. Shige grins, he thinks he’s being pretty discreet with how much he wants Koyama, and Koyama looks adorable when he’s all squirmy.

Tegoshi chuckles.

Shige quickly withdraws his fingers from Koyama’s arms, but the taller man is still smiling.

“I think Shige has nice muscles too!”

Shige looks down at himself, then back to Koyama’s wide grin, and promptly flushes bright red. Shige has yet to put his shirt on.  



End file.
